Home Remedy
by Icicle Raindream
Summary: Why would Relena ever run from a remedy?


Home Remedy

By: Icicle Raindream

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to the Gundam Wing universe or its created characters, therefore I make nothing from this.

Notes: Uhh…can you guys forgive me for this? I know it's…uh…kinda weird, but I hope you get a kick out of it anyway. Please make sure you read the whole thing before going, "What?!", okay? "^-^" I don't know where this came from, honestly…it just popped into my head and I just had to write it down before I forgot it! Hope you enjoy, drop me a line!! "^-^"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, Heero, please!" I held my hands up in protest, glancing nervously around me. "Please, not this again! I can't handle it anymore!" I started backing away from his steadily advancing form.

_Quick, Relena, run! Get yourself out of here before it's too late!_

I stared into Heero's eyes, gulping. The cobalt bore into my mind, burning holes in the back of my brain. He wasn't going to back down. He was coming for me, determined to finish his task. It was going to get done. I had to get out of his way before something drastic took place. Something I would most likely regret for a while. I had to get away from him fast!

I wrenched myself around and fled for the safety of the stairs. In my head I could hear my feet thumping against the carpet as I frantically propelled myself upwards, hand catching onto the banister and clawing madly for leverage, anything to pull myself up faster. I almost tripped myself, my hands coming up against the step in front of me, and I raced the rest of the way up on my hands and feet, desperately wishing for the safe haven of my bedroom, breathing hard. I left fire tracks in my wake as I sped for my bedroom and flung the door shut behind me. I pushed my thumb against the lock.

_Crap! Black-flagged on the last leg of the trip!_

I'd forgotten that the lock was broken. There was nothing left to push.

I leaned against the closed door, looking wildly around my room for another exit, gasping for air. The window was the only other option.

_Yeah, right! Two stories up? Are you delirious, Relena? You should just lie back and take it like a good little girl!_

How could I? How could I let myself suffer like that?

My heart thudded in my ears as I sprang for the bed and jumped onto it, cowering into a ball and pulling the blanket over my head. I was trembling, my breath coming out in short gasps.

Then I heard the door open. His soft footsteps padded across the carpet floor. He was standing by my bedside.

The mattress shifted as he climbed onto the bed in front of me. I knew my fate. I could see my destiny, sitting right in front of me with cobalt blue eyes and tussled chocolate hair. He was like a stone wall. Nothing could break through this guy, and I was stuck. I opted for my last resort. Begging.

"Please, Heero…not like this!" The tears filled my eyes. "It can't be like this!"

"It wouldn't be like this if you would cooperate," was his stern answer. I felt his hand take hold of the blanket over my form.

I held tighter to the material. "No, please! It hurts!"

Heero stopped moving, quit advancing for a moment. "What do you mean, it hurts?" he asked skeptically.

I ducked my head towards my lap. "It burns," I admitted.

The blanket was torn ruthlessly out of my hands. "It's supposed to," Heero told me. He tossed the blanket unceremoniously away from the bed. "Now we can do this the hard way or you can make it easy on yourself and just let me do what I have to do."

I shook my head. "No," I replied, sounding like a little kid, my voice shaking. "I won't surrender to you!"

"Relena…" Heero warned. His right hand took a hold of my left wrist. "You know this has to be done."

I shook my head again, the tears threatening to spill. "I flatly refuse."

"Well I don't," was Heero's addition, and suddenly I found myself toppled backwards onto the pillows, Heero straddling my hips and pinning me down. His strong hand restricted mine, both over my head, and he stared hard into my eyes, where the tears leaked out the corners.

"I can't believe you would do this to yourself," Heero told me, shaking his head. "It could be so much easier for you."

"But I…I don't--don't…" I stammered. "Please, Heero…" I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side.

He sighed impatiently and let go of my wrists. I felt his weight shift slightly on top of me, and then I heard it. The cap unscrewed.

"Please…it burns…"

"Come on, Relena." Heero's hand lifted my head up and faced it towards him. "Open up."

I stared at him, the tears running down my face, my chest heaving for breath, my body shaking underneath him. "Why?"

Stupid me. As soon as I said it, the spoon was shoved into my mouth. I had no choice but to swallow. Spitting it out didn't occur to me at the moment, and I forcefully choked it down.

Heero backed off a bit as I sat up, sputtering, my hand over my throat. I watched him set the bottle and spoon on the night table next to my bed.

All I tasted was toxic waste. It was like taking a drink out of a can that had had three-week-old, rained-on garbage in it. Like swallowing a dirty sweat sock that had been left in the back of a dank closet for a month. Like eating freezer-burned fungus. Like snacking out of a garbage disposal. Like licking the inside of a sewage drainpipe. Like slurping the used porcelain of a toilet bowl.

All with a hint of lemon.

I looked up at Heero, who had his arms folded at me, waiting patiently for my breathing to return. I choked some more as my eyes filled anew with tears, and then he reached for me. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed onto his shoulder.

He ran his fingers through the back of my hair, trying to soothe me. "I know you don't like it," he said gently. "But how else do you expect to get well?"

I just clung to him tighter. I knew he was right. I just wished it didn't have to be this way every time.

"Thank you," I said softly, sniffling.

"Shh." Heero hugged me tighter to him.

And tomorrow, we'd be back to the same routine, I knew it. It was inevitable. But Heero was right: how else did I expect to get well?

"^-^"


End file.
